Angels and Airwaves
by WhoIAmHatesWhoIAm
Summary: When an angel falls, they take on a human form. There are rare instances where another human, born at the exact same time, gets a hold of some sort of power or knowledge that fell with their angel.  complete summary inside! Check it out? Cas/oc ; Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Angels and Airwaves

**Rating: **T (For now, don't know if it's going to change or not)

**Pairings: **Castiel/OC, hints of Sam/Dean

**Summary:** When an angel falls, they take on a human form. There are rare instances where another human, born at the exact same time, gets a hold of some sort of power or knowledge that fell with their angel. This just so happens to be the case for one seemingly normal Elia.

**Disclaimer: **Supernatural or any of the characters do not belong to me. I am writing this solely for entertainment purposes. The title is not mine either. It is a band name that I felt fit well with my story; but it is not mine.

Nothing besides Elia and some of the plot is mine. They are made up by me. That is all.

**NOTE: **Elia (El-ee-a) is usually just called Ellie. So, for clarity, Ellie=Elia. Ellie is her nickname. With that, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, run this through for me again. We're going into this tiny diner, because there is a girl who works there, part time, who just so happens to have some sort of freaky connection to the angels, in her dreams?"<p>

"Yes, Dean. Her name is Elia. She is 22 years old, a college student, and she works part time in this small eatery. She is going to help us find out what is being planned up there. We need her around for some time."

Sam, who had been standing silently by Dean the whole time, decided to speak up. He noticed Dean was growing more and more agitated by the second. "Okay, how exactly did she get this?"

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up living with the pair—and Bobby, of course—. "It doesn't happen often, but sometimes when an angel falls, a normal human baby can pick up a sprinkle of some of the lost grace. When Anna refound her grace, she saw that her power of entering and communicating during dreams was gone, which meant a human baby had picked it up."

The boys were silent for once, paying close attention.

"I had to do some searching on my own, which was quite difficult with the angels' lack of trust in me, but I managed to find out that Elia Stone, common working college student, had acquired this power."

"Okay," Dean dragged out, taking a couple more steps toward the diner. They were going to have to go in eventually. "Why isn't she in the loony bin like Anna was or somethin'?"

Sam managed to resist a snort, as the three of them began their descent up the stairs, nearing the door.

"She keeps her dreams hidden, I'm sure. She thinks nothing of them. She sees them as just dreams, nothing to tell anyone about."

"Right, okay. Well, Cas, if we're going to get any sort of time with this girl, we cannot, by any circumstances, tell her the truth right this second. Do you hear me?" Dean and Sam watched this angel scrunch his eyebrows together and tilt his head.

"Of course." He ended up saying, and that was that. They were inside the diner.

"Table for three?" A petite girl asked, looking up at the three tall men. Her hair was honey-colored, falling in loose waves down her back and over her shoulders. Her eyes were a striking green color, almost like looking at jade. She had full lips, a cute nose, and all in all, was a downright adorable looking girl.

Her nametag said Elia. Dean mentally thought they hit the jackpot of chicks, and Sam unconsciously leaned closer to Dean.

Castiel couldn't read her, however. It seemed that her mind was blocked off, as were her emotions. He just couldn't tell what she was feeling. If it weren't for the clear friendliness—and now, at their silence, confusion—projecting from her eyes, she would have been more rock-like to him than Dean.

"Yeah, table for three. Sorry." Sam ended up chuckling out, noticing the way the girl was starting to inch back.

"Right this way." She murmured, tucking a silky strand of hair behind her ear. She was a little weirded out, but she knew that everyone had their off days, and these three seemed friendly enough.

As they sat down, Elia handed them some menus. "I'll be back in a second with some water."

They all held their breaths for a few seconds until the gentle tap of her feet was unnoticeable.

"Dude, that's her? Cas, why didn't you tell me we were going after the damn daughter of Aphrodite?"

Castiel blinked, confusion in his eyes. "Her mother's name is not Aphrodite, Dean."

"He means that she's beautiful, Cas."

"Damn, that girl is smokin' hot! Did you see her? Why is no one as shocked as I am? Is no one as affected? Holy hell, Cas, God was showing off when he made her."

Castiel could respond with how Sam was not affected by her because he was showing clear signs of anger and jealously, but he kept silent. He knew from last time that Sam was very secretive about his feelings, and he didn't want him to be upset. Sam upset is kind of…well, not happy.

"I didn't notice her looks. I was trying to figure out why I couldn't tap into her thoughts. It has never happened before." Cas frowned.

"Maybe it has something to do with the whole 'having a fraction of angel grace' in her?"

Before Castiel got a chance to reply, Elia was back.

"Hi, I'm Elia, and—"

"I know." Cas deadpanned, and Elia stared, looking a little freaked out.

"Your nametag." Sam offered with a smile, trying to ease the tension. Dean kicked Castiel's leg under the table.

"He has a hard time with pretty ladies." Dean all but purred, and Elia snorted a little, shocking the boy out of his 'she is a perfect human' mentality. She was human, hand human qualities and flaws.

"Right, well, nothing to worry about here." She laughed again, sending a small smile at the three. They seemed a little odd, but ultimately harmless. Besides, she found awkwardness adorable.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm Elia, and I'll be your waitress for today."

"Are you on the menu?" Dean grinned, sending a wink her way. She only ended up rolling her eyes and pulling out a bunch of crayons, setting them next to Dean.

"For the little kid incase he wants to draw pictures." She winked, and Sam let out a guffaw of a laugh. Dean was a flirt with everyone, so it wouldn't be fair to hate her. Besides, she seemed pretty likeable. And she _wasn't_ interested in him. Which was a plus.

She continued saying the specials, and in the end they ordered burgers, even Cas, because it would have been weird if he just sat there—and okay, maybe he ended up liking burgers a tiny bit—.

Dean devoured his burger and fries, practically drooling.

"Dis was da besht burger I hab eber had in my life"

Castiel noticed the way Sam left Dean some of his fries, as Dean actually put the crayons to use.

"So, if she's not interested sexy and handsome, then we're going to try to set her up with Cas. Cas, you lucky son of a bitch, you."

"Why not me?" Sam questioned, his voice kind of quiet. Cas didn't really like where this was going.

He could hear the way the constant jumble of thoughts in Dean's head quieted for a brief moment, as if he were actually looking for something to say, before they started up again. Cas stared at his food, trying hard not to really invade in such a moment.

"You're a sasquatch, that's why." Dean grinned, but Sam wasn't wavering.

"What if she did end up in love with me, though?" Cas could hear the way Sam knew he was pushing boundaries, but it wasn't stopping him. Dean's mind went quiet for a few seconds long, and in the end, Cas ended up saving him. That's what he does; he'll always do it for these boys.

"I don't think she should be set up with anyone, we need her because she has a power that is useful in our journey." Castiel pointed out quietly, noticing the relieved look on Dean's face, and the slightly upset one on Sam's. He would be fine, though, Cas knew he didn't want a conversation like this to happen in a diner.

Dean, true to his 'keep everything hidden' attitude, spoke first. "But Cas, it would be a sin if those lips of hers weren't put to work." He winked. For some reason, Cas felt a little protective of the girl who wasn't there to really defend herself.

"She is going to be working with us, Dean. It'd be best to treat her like a person, like one of us, for the time being."

Sam just gave him an unreadable look—well, readable if he attempted figuring out his thoughts—but Elia came back over with a smile. Cas watched her lips for a moment before looking away.

She loaded the three plates onto her arms. "Any dessert I could get for you boys?" She—as well as Sam and Cas—gave Dean one of those 'don't push it' looks and he held his arms up in mock surrender.

"Got any pie?"

"Best apple pie you'll ever taste." She smiled, looking at the other two for any other requests.

"I'll take a slice, too." Cas voiced, staring at Elia. He was trying to get into her mind, because really, not being able to do something was frustrating him. When he was on borderline creepy, Dean kicked him again, and he looked down.

"I'll have a coffee, thanks." Sam said, smiling at Elia. It seemed that Dean and Castiel were incapable of treating people normally, so it was really up to him.

Elia just chuckled good-naturely. "Coming right up!" And she was off again.

"What are we going to do after this? I mean, I'm glad we got some food, but what plan is there to get her to come with us?"

"Well, I had officially just planned on knocking her out and taking her. We could explain when we were on the road. But I can't tap into her mind." Cas sighed, frustrated, while Dean and Sam stared. They were used to his un-human like tendencies, but still Abduction?

"Cas," Dean started, trying to word it right. Last time he upset Cas, the guy sat there pouting. "Judging by the way everyone around here seems to know her, shows that she's an extremely well liked girl. People would put some obvious search into finding her, and I really don't want the cops on our asses. Besides, kidnapping is—we're not kidnapping anyone."

"Dean's right, Cas. Besides, your powers don't work on her. We'll think of something different, okay? Maybe stay a coupe of days, befriend her or something."

Cas had planned to get the information as soon as possible, and if there were complications with his plan, then he guessed he had no choice.

* * *

><p>"Can somebody tell me what the flying <em>fuck<em> just happened?" So, Elia had more of a potty mouth than the guys expected, but like Dean, Cas found it a little endearing.

They were pretty much just shocked that she wasn't screaming, or fainting. All in all, things seemed to be going pretty well.

Elia was wide-eyed, staring at the three men as if they were aliens. At this moment, that seemed like the most logical reasoning. She had been walking home, same way she does every night. It's late, sure, but nothing has ever happened to her before.

Tonight, however, was different. It started off normal; a little colder than usual due to the oncoming winter. She pulled her soft scarf tighter around her neck and continued walking, doing her best to keep her pace quickly. She was bus distance away from school, and walking distance away from her job, and she really didn't have cash to spare on a car.

The streetlights started flickering. Creepy-style, almost. Elia barely managed to turn around before she saw—well, she had assumed it was a man, but when he just out of no where appeared right next to her, clearly he wasn't a human. She tried to scream, but, she couldn't move.

She couldn't breathe much, either, but she only had to take two gasping breathes before another man appeared in front of her. This was…it was that awkward guy she served earlier today. The one with the adorable, scruffy look. She heard two voices call from behind, but she wasn't paying attention. She was trying to breathe.

Suddenly, the man said a couple of words that she didn't understand, and then, she could breathe. She inhaled deeply, ignoring the way her chest burned. Elia turned her head, catching a glimpse of the first man. Her stomach dropped; his eyes were blacker than night.

Elia saw the two other guys run up after the guy. The taller one was saying something, but she wasn't paying much attention. She was focused on the way the guy with the black eyes just…well, disappeared; anger and hatred on his face.

"Elia? Hello?" The floppy haired guy said, concern actually in his features. She figured someone said something, and she didn't respond. Well, whatever. She was the one who should have been asking the damn questions.

"Who the hell are you guys?" She said, taking a couple of steps away from the scruffy, blue eyed one. He looking confused.

"My name is Sam," The tall one—well, Sam—said, his voice soothing, like talking to a scared animal. "This, this is Dean." He continued, indicating the one who had hit on her earlier. He gave a little grin, and she thought it looked a little sympathetic at first, but then it was gone.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." Elia looked over to the blue eyed one, about to laugh, when she saw how serious he looked. She noticed Sam and Dean grimace.

"Cas, man, I told you…you don't introduce yourself like that to people anymore. You'll freak them out." Dean grumbled, but Elia couldn't miss the amusement in his voice.

"But, I am simply telling her the truth." The guy, well, Castiel replied, eyes pooling in confusion. She shouldn't have found someone so crazy, so adorable.

"Um, hi," She interrupted, clearing her throat rather loudly. The guys stopped their banter, and looked over, slightly sheepish. "So you're telling me, that this guy here is…an angel? And what was that weird guy from before, a demon? She chuckled, but stopped short at their solemn expressions.

"You can't be serious." She continued, staring at them with something akin to complete and utter shock on her face. The three men continued to stay solemn.

"Actually, that is exactly what it was." Castiel said, looking at Elia curiously. He was upset, it would be helpful if he could know what she was thinking right now.

"Okay…" she trailed off, trying to get all of this in her mind. It was completely impossible, but these guys seemed completely serious, and she figured the best way to stay safe would be to not anger the crazies.

She felt a cold chill run up her spine, and Castiel took a step closer to her. "We must go, I can't hold him off for much longer. Come here."

She was beginning to resist, but Castiel pulled her against him, getting a hand on both Sam and Dean as well.

"It'd be best if you cooperated, Elia. I'm going to have to do this regardless, it'd be best if everyone was pleasant." She felt his breath against her ear, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I'm starting a new story, because well, I need some sort of inspiration on my other one. It's already up to the 14th chapter, and I kind of don't know what to write anymore. I'm just trying to get over my block D: and I figured the best way to do that, would be to start something else! Get the creative juices flowing, you know?<p>

I hope you liked chapter one! I hope to update every week or so; school keeps me busy. Anyway, comments are wonderful! I'm open for ideas, so let me know what you'd like to see more of, and I'll do my best to fit it in!(:


	2. Chapter 2

When Elia came to, she noted that she was in a dimly lit, tattered looking motel room. She slowly blinked her eyes open wider; she was lying on a couch, covered by a trench coat that smelled vaguely of peppermints. Her pulse was pounding so hard she could feel it in her eyes. She groaned.

Suddenly, the blue eyed scruffy one—she should really call him Castiel—was at her side, looking at her slightly frantically. "Dean said that you would be sleeping until he came back. There was no chance of a wakeup, with the way you fainted. I—should I knock you out?"

He placed a palm gently across her forehead before she quickly scrambled backwards, dragging the coat with her. "No, no. You should definitely not knock me out." There was a silence for a few moments, before she completely grasped her surroundings.

"_SHIT! _Where am I? What's happening? Am I dead? Did you—_you sucked me into a white light and I passed the fuck out._ Oh my God. Did you roofie me? Oh my God you roofied me." She panicked, pulling the trench coat tighter around herself. So, maybe she was overreacting a little. Her clothes were on and she didn't feel violated. But still, she had every reason to freak out.

Castiel, on the other hand, looked utterly confused. And slightly panicked as well. "I can assure you I did not put you on any roofs, Elia."

"Roofs? What are you talking ab—you mean roofies? That's…you don't know what a roofie is?"

He shook his head, and eyed the way she clung to his coat. "Are you cold? I…I don't know what to do, really. Dean told me not to worry about you waking up…he went somewhere with Sam to research about that demon. I—would you like to hear a joke?"

This poor guy, Elia noticed, seemed to be incapable of conversation. She decided to just go with it; maybe they'd let her go if she was cooperative. "I, uh, sure?"

"Well, do you speak Enochian?"

She paused, blinking up owlishly at the man. He mimicked her reaction without any mocking. "Excuse me?"

"The joke. It—it's in Enochian."

"I…uh, no. I don't speak Enochian."

Castiel opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but the door suddenly opened, and Sam and Dean walked in with a couple of books.

"Listen, Cas, we didn't find much out, only that around this time, it seems that deaths around that area were common, always in places that had to do with—oh, shit. The girl woke up? Sorry, we didn't mean to leave you alone with socially awkward over here."

"Dean says my people skills are rusty." He mumbled, looking slightly hurt.

"Dean, stop hurting Cas's feelings." The floppy haired one said. He seemed to be the voice of reason of the three.

"You guys are the weirdest kidnappers I've ever seen…"

The three of them stopped bickering and looked over at Elia. She felt scrutinized under their gaze, and shifted further under the coat. With Sam and Dean back, Castiel seemed more levelheaded, and less frantic.

"Elia, we are not really here to kidnap you. We are here to save you." Castiel said, taking a seat at the small table. The other two followed suit.

These words made her think back to when she was standing outside with them, that weird creature/person/thing watching them. Castiel called himself…

"What was it you said you were, again?"

Castiel blinked. "I am an angel of the Lord."

Elia made a little 'tut'-ing noise of contemplation. "So, God is real? And so are angels? Do you like, have offices and stuff? God comes out with coffee and a tie and orders you to do stuff?" She noticed Dean snort, and she bit her lip to resist a smile. She wasn't supposed to be enjoying getting kidnapped.

"No, I—I have never seen God before. We work in orders, there are angels higher up than me who get their assignments, and then assign us ours."

"So, you don't really know if he's there?"

"He is there." His words were firm and almost pointy, for words. By the way Sam and Dean unconsciously shifted, Elia could tell this was a topic they generally avoided.

"Okay, okay. So…why did you kidnap me? What do I have to do with any of this? Where…where am I?"

This time, it was Sam who spoke up first. "You're in Seattle. We had to get you out of North Carolina. I know it might be kind of hard to believe, but we don't have time for the 'in denial' stage. Those demons are after you."

"And those dreams you've been having?" Dean continued, leaning back in his seat, "with angels and demons and death?" Elia looked like she wanted to protest, but Dean just held up a hand to silence her. "Don't argue with me, sweetheart. We know the deal." She kept her mouth shut.

"Well, those dreams happen to be real occurrences. We don't know exactly what's going on in them, because they're your dreams, but we need your help. The angels are butthurt and there's a holy war happening up above, and a war down below, and they're going to clash and kill the whole damn world if we don't stop it."

Elia sat, frozen in her spot. There was a lot of information to process, and while she prided herself on being calm and levelheaded,—usually—she couldn't help but freak out, just a little bit. It's not every day someone tells you you're watching the future, and are sitting in a room with an angel. Who smells like peppermint and coffee.

She figured the safest bet would be to indulge in these crazy people.

"Right," she started, standing up and testing her legs. She was a little wobbly. "That's all a really great story, guys, but I have to get home. What day is it?"

"You've only been out for a night." Sam said, eyeing her as if she were going to bolt. Which seemed like a pretty good idea to her.

"Stop lying. We couldn't get to Seattle from North Carolina in a night. That's impossible. That's a two day, possibly more, drive."

Dean impatiently rolled his eyes. "We didn't drive. Our little angel friend over here did some weird angel-voodoo, like he always does, and got us here. We had to get you far away from that area, so we could buy us some time to figure out what to do. Now, would you sit your pretty little ass down and have some breakfast?"

Elia's face flushed from both anger and embarrassment, and took a seat at the table with the rest of them. As of right now, she didn't really know what to believe, but she could do nothing about it all the way in Seattle, Washington.

* * *

><p>"Tell me one more time." She started again, listening to Sam and Dean groan. Cas was more than willing to repeat the story every time she asked.<p>

"Is it so hard to believe?" Dean whined out. They were sitting on the couches, in front of a television. Some cliché horror movie was playing, but no one paid it much attention.

Elia was sitting to the right of Castiel, her legs sprawled on the cushions on her side of the couch. Sam and Dean were on the other one. Sam looked thoroughly exhausted. She figured he was going to fall asleep at any given moment.

"Yeah, actually. Maybe not for you guys, who hunt stuff like this for a living, but…but 'monsters in the closet' was fiction for me. Up until now, at least." She murmured, not noticing the look the three men gave her.

"Sorry about that, by the way. We didn't mean to take away…well, I would say your innocence but that sounds a little…wrong. But, it's true. We didn't mean to expose you to any of this. Sometimes I wish I wasn't. But you're in danger, and frankly, you're a good help to us with your dream thing."

"Which I don't really understand much." Elia pointed out, but understood where Sam was coming from. If this was really true—and, okay, seeing Castiel zap out of the room and then back in with a hand full of pure white sand from the Bahamas in about 10 seconds was pretty convincing—she was in some deep danger; danger that she could be killed for. The thought made her shudder.

"I haven't had many dreams as of lately," Elia started again, biting her lip. Castiel unknowingly followed the motion with his eyes. "The last one I had was of a a pretty red-headed woman. She seemed pretty pissed. She was just talking to a bunch of people."

"That is Anna, one of my sisters," Castiel explained, "When she fell from heaven, her grace scattered a little bit. Some of it went into you. You have her ability to forsee the future and hear the angels."

"Oh, shit. She must hate me."

"It is highly unlikely for an angel to hate one of God's creations." Castiel pointed out while Dean snorted.

"That's bullshit. Uriel was a bitch, man. He hated everything."

Castiel's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Elia noticed that he was always confused, really. "Uriel was the funniest in our order."

Sam cut everyone's further responses off with a loud snore. Elia watched the way Dean smiled fondly. She realized that she's seen a lot of his facial expressions already throughout the day, but this was a first.

"C'mon sasquatch, time for bed." He murmured a little, dragging a half-asleep Sam to his feet and into a bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Elia, you want to grab the other bed and I'll get the couch?" He called out slightly quietly, and she shook her head.

"I'm not too tired as it is, I'll get the couch. I don't mind, it's pretty confortable. Besides, I'm shorter than you. My feet probably won't hang off." She smiled a goodnight at him as he retreated to the other bed.

Castiel stood, seemingly awkward again. "Where do you sleep?" She asked, going to some light conversation.

Castiel sat down on the other couch, giving Elia full room to stretch out. "I do not need sleep. Usually I try to get some, because the body I have needs sleep. But, I can function without any sleep. Frequently I stay on a couch and watch TV. Did you know that TV has some strange images?"

Elia chuckled. She could say a lot about strange right now, but she decided not to. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"There is a young female named Dora. She is a so-called explorer. But she cannot be more than 5 years old! How do her parents not let her out? And then I thought that she could possibly be an orphan. But that would not explain the talking traveling appliances. And the talking monkey."

"And that is when he broke the TV." Dean walked in, stripped down to a pair of boxers and a teeshirt. He was grinned, and he brought a pillow and blanket for Elia, and a pillow for Cas. "I found some spares. Get some sleep, Elia. We'll try to get a lot done tomorrow."

Elia hoped that getting her some clothes and other things was in that plan, because she needed to have some sort of belongings.

"What are you thinking about?" Castiel asked, intent eyes focused on her. She had been watching tv; but got lost in her thoughts.

"Hm?" she mumbled, more tired than she thought she was.

"I can usually read thoughts if I tap into people," he began, eyes never leaving her face, "But I cannot read yours. It's frustrating."

She grinned sleepily. "Well, it's rude to invade people's personal minds." When Castiel didn't respond, she figured he was still waiting.

"Am I ever going home?"

"I do not know." He said, lowering the TV volume just a little. Elia pressed her face deeper into the pillow; curling her toes into the blanket. "We left a note on your dresser for your friends and family, saying you needed some time off; you are on a road trip with some old friends. You'll have a phone by tomorrow, I'm sure, and you can give everyone a call. We are not trying to stop your life; we are saving it. I'll do my best to make sure it'll go back to how it was before."

"Okay…" She yawned, taking long blinks. "I guess this won't be so bad, though. For now."

"For now." He agreed, looking over at her with curiosity. "Go sleep. We will discuss the events of what is to come, tomorrow."

Elia fell asleep that night with Castiel's strange speak in her ears.

* * *

><p>Chapter two, guys. :D<p>

I don't really have huge directions for this right now, I kind of just like my fingers type whatever they feel, but I'm pretty pumped to get this _really_ going, you know?

If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to tell me! I'll try to incorporate them in as well as I can (:

Please drop me a comment, telling me how you like it? I'd love to know your thoughts and opinions. (: I try my best to always reply.

Constructive criticism is welcome too! I can always improve. C:

I hope you're all having a wonderful weekend!

Remember to review, if you'd like to make me super happy. :3 hee.


End file.
